


Sick Days

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't quite how Ichijou imagined his reunion with Godai, but he'll take it. [Godai/Ichijou, post-series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series AU, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'epidemic/pandemic.'

Title: Sick Days  
Fandom: Kamen Rider Kuuga  
Characters/Pairing: Godai/Ichijou  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU, spoilers apply. For hc_bingo, prompt is 'epidemic/pandemic.'

“I’m feeling better. I’ll be able to report to work again tomorrow.”

There was a polite clearing of Kameyama’s throat over the phone. “Um, are you sure of that, Ichijou-san?”

“Of course I am.” Ichijou tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough. He took a moment to catch his breath. “The worst of my pneumonia is over. It’s just a cough and some tiredness now.”

“I know, but your job sort of requires that you be physically fit.”

“I’ll manage. Now, when I get there I want to know—” Ichijou began coughing again, which led to a pause that Kameyama took advantage of.

“Please get better soon, Ichijou-san!” And then he hung up, and Ichijou was left in an empty apartment and hours of nothing to do.

Not that he didn’t try to fill up his day, of course. He read the newspaper, until his eyes began to hurt. After that, he took a nap. When he woke up, he took a shower in an attempt to clear his sinuses, and picked up until he had to sit down.

Ichijou checked the time. Three hours down. Twenty-one to go.

… Perhaps he would try sleeping again. He was hardly up to eating, and at least the time would pass. After changing into clean pajamas and drinking a little water, he managed to make his way back to bed.

Ichijou closed his eyes. He wished… no. Godai was still recovering emotionally. It was selfish to even want him to return, especially for something as innocuous as a bout of illness.

But as he drifted off in an uneasy sleep, the last thing he saw was Godai’s face.

\--

Godai’s face was the first thing he saw, too.

“Godai—” But then he started coughing, enough to make his eyes water, and he was cold, and achy.

_Calm down._ Godai felt his forehead. _There’s the problem. You have a fever._

Ichijou tried not to shiver. “I thought I was getting better.”

_Well, we can fix that._ Ichijou gave him some medicine, and water. _I was talking to Kameyama, and apparently half the town has what you got. It’s a real epidemic, Ichijou-san._ He stood up, dusting his hands on his jeans. _You get some more sleep while I make you something to eat later, all right?_

“All right.” This had to be a dream, and there was no harm in enjoying a dream, just for a little. But even now, it was nagging him. “I’m sorry.”

Godai smiled at him, and that was enough to make him feel even worse. _For what?_

He was exhausted, and it was a struggle to speak. “You… you had to stop your adventure… to care for me.”

Godai’s smile wavered, but he didn’t look sad. _You’re important too, Ichijou-san. I didn’t mind at all coming to visit you._

Then Godai kissed his forehead. Because it was just a dream. _I wouldn’t mind coming to live with you, by the way._

“Hm.” Relieved if not completely assured that he hadn’t ruined Godai’s chance at happiness, Ichijou closed his eyes. “Maybe when I wake up.”

\--

It was a bit of a struggle to sit up, but Ichijou still felt much better than he had that morning. Which was good, because he could hear footfalls, and that meant there was an intruder in his apartment.

He fought back that first, paranoid impulse as he slipped his feet into his slippers. It was probably just Kameyama, checking on him— he had been visiting almost every day since he’d fallen ill. Still, that didn’t stop him from slipping his heaviest paperweight into his robe pocket as he stepped into the kitchen and—

“Ichijou-san!” Godai beamed at her over the table he was setting. “Good morning!”

“I…”

“Kameyama called, and he said it’s okay if you take another sick day.” He started to remove his apron. “I’m glad you don’t get sick too often— I think you should stay out for the rest of the week at least.”

“But— you were a dream!”

“Oh, right, that. You were so sick, Ichijou-san, of course you thought I was just a dream.”

Ichijou was glad that Godai caught him before the dizzy spell sent him crashing into the table. He’d imagined how he would handle Godai returning countless times, but ‘nearly fainting because I’ve been sick for a week’ hadn’t been one of them. He was going to improvise. “I’m glad you’re back.” He wished he could say something more eloquent, but he meant every word.

Godai smiled, and helped him into a chair. “I’m glad I’m back, too. Now you relax and eat breakfast.”

Ichijou smiled back. “All right.” Then he remembered. “Godai.”

“Yes?”

“I must’ve dreamed this bit, though. You said...” Oh, he should have kept his mouth shut, but he couldn’t back out now. “I thought you said you’d like to stay.”

Godai laughed nervously. “Well, if you’ll have me?”

He was feverish, which was why instead of simply nodding and saying that yes, he wanted Godai to stay, he said, “If I weren’t sick, I’d tackle you and kiss you.”

“Oh.” Godai gave him a thoughtful look. “Then we’ll have to get you better quickly.”


End file.
